


In Sickness

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A positive of Tobirama being ill is how utterly adorable he got, in hashirama's opinion. He loved it.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imilliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imilliterate/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it, avo! Short and sweet.
> 
> No beta so sorry for any mistakes or anything else. XP

He’d deny, in his health. Tobirmama would never admit to being a cuddler, to needing arms wrapped around him. No, he didn’t touch and even gentler soothing whispers. Only in sickness will one see that side of him, or more specifically his dearest aniki. Only Hashirama was privy to his weakened state.    
  
“Otouto, shhh, I am here, what hurts?” Hashirama asked, cradling his grown adult, younger brother. Had their father still been alive, he’d be outraged by the display, and was always disapproving of how affection his eldest son was with his younger brother. Yet here Hashirama was, holding Tobirama close to his chest,both on the too small bed for grown men. Tobirama had been coming back from a mission from a feudal lord in the middle of the night, delirious, with a high fever. He moaned in pain when one of Hashirama’s hands roamed down the side of his ribs. That’s when he felt moisture, shifting to have Tobirama lay fully on the futon, he tsked.    
  
“Now don’t fuss and let me have a look,” the elder one said, frowning when Tobirama whined, trying to crawl back into his arms.   
  
“Aniki, it hurts, make it stop,” he whined, red eyes glossy and it tugged at Hashirama’s heartstrings. He sighed and shook his, ignoring the hands grabbing at his shoulders. He had removed his blue armour earlier and now he was left in just his under gear. Peeling off the black shirt, he cringed when he saw the jagged, bloody, oozing wound that no doubt was infected and the cause of the fever. If only he knew who would dare harm his precious, baby brother, his last one he had to protect and care for, it angered him beyond belief but he took a calming breath.   
  
“Of course I will, relax and let me heal you, can you do that?” He asked, hands already glowing with healing chakra. Tobirama, his beautiful brother nodded his head, unshed tears around his ruby eyes. Unable to resist he gave him a quick kiss on the lips, smiling when Tobirama moaned, pouting when he retreated. When he started the healing process, the wounded man squirmed, face scrunched up in discomfort. “Hurry up!” His brother said, impudently, pulling on Hashirama’s long hair, demanding to be held.   
  
“I know you can pick up the pace, aniki! You are doing this on purpose, don’t you love me?” He said, tears running down his cheeks and it made Hashirama sigh at the sight in affection. “So impatient, Tobira! I love you, now stop acting like a child and let me heal you,” He said, snickering when Tobirama only pouted back, huffing before tilting his head and closing his eyes. With his brother settling down, he finished up, creating a clone to go retrieve some medicine for the fever. When it came back, he coerced his baby brother to take it.   
  
“No,” the younger one said, pushing the cup with the liquid he deemed foul. Hashirama rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well then, you won’t be getting any hugs or kisses from me then with that behaviour,” He said, acting like he was getting ready to leave. Tobirama squawked, snatching the cup and downing the medicine, grimacing.   
  
“Happy?” He said, before he was enveloped in a tight hug, returning it with as much strength he had at the moment. “Yes,” Hashirama said, nose in the other hair, sniffing at it. Was it wrong that he enjoyed when his dearest brother fell ill? He was just so childish and needy. It was a stark contrast and it made him delighted. They laid there in each other, holding each other, occasionally placing kisses across their faces, Tobirama insisting to push things further. He declined, knowing his body needed the rest and well, he was never quite calm when they had sex, leaving bruises and hickies, using his mokuton to restrain him. Tobirama loved it rough that way but his current state demanded to simply be tenderly cared for.    
  
Snuggled up, Tobirama having drifted off into a deep sleep, Hashirama looked down and saw the way his brother had a serene look on his face, drooling a bit. His soft, pale hair practically glowed from the moonlight that seeped in and rested on his body. With one last kiss placed on the other's forehead, Hashi too fell asleep.    
  
  
  
  



End file.
